Caught in My Past
by Cagico-Fyre
Summary: What happens when a girl goes to Cross Academy and has more ties with a vampire than going to school with him?


The Beginning

Obviously, it was clear that I hated skirts and today had to be the worst day to wear one. Today, my class gets to ride the school horses. I had hoped for just one day I'd be able to wear sweat pants to this school. I don't want any perverts looking up my semi-short school skirt. I stood against a tree, trying to calm my nerves that were rising rapidly with my eyes close. A hand was place on my shoulder. I opened my eyes only to jump at my friend who was standing in front of me. My heart had skipped a beat at that. She was my height or a little taller. Her hair was semi short and a dark brownish color.

"Yuki, you scared the living shi- I mean, crap out of me! Don't do that!" I said as my nerves and my heart were racing.

"Sorry Amaya-chan... but we're about to go any minute and I don't want either of us to get stuck with that horse..." she pointed to a white horse that stood with it's head held high, glaring at us as if we were wild cougars.

"Oh...damn..." I shied away from the horses gaze. We eventually made our way to two available horses. I had gotten a black horse while Yuki had gotten a brown horse. As we got on, a man with silvery gray hair was lying at the base of a tree not very far from us, was sleeping soundlessly and unaware of his surroundings.

"Zero! Come on!" Yuki yelled. The said boy raised his head, with one eye open and gave a grunt. I had always stared at this man. He seemed so interesting to me and whenever he had looked my way I would turn my head the other way to hide my blush. It wasn't that I liked him, it was just that he was different then the guys who secretly like me and the girls who were highly jealous of me.

It was true. I, Amaya Matsou, was a popular girl. That's why I stuck with Yuki, because I didn't want to be popular anymore. She wasn't popular and she was just like me but there was one exception; I was a pure blood vampire. Though why am I in the sunlight? Because that's one of the many things I can do as one. Not to mention that I can create and destroy any animal out of thin air. Before I knew it, the boy, Zero had walked right up to us.

"Why were you starring at me?" Zero asked me. I shrugged.

"Who wouldn't? You were sleeping and I was wondering if you'd wake up." I simply said. He shot a look at me and didn't say anything.

"Maybe you're right... I should be sleeping too..." I yawned and stretched. Yuki and Zero looked at me with a funny face.

"What are you talking about Amaya-chan?" she said. I totally forgot to tell her! But since she keeps the night class and the day class away from each other to hide their secret, then I could tell her, right? I got off my horse and walked to the tree where Zero once was sleeping. I sat at the base of it and looked at Yuki and Zero as they walked over to me.

"It means that I'm going to sleep because I'm tired... and I'm not allowed to be out here... so I'll just sleep..." I yawned again. Yuki's face lit up.

"So you're a vampire?" she whispered to me. I nodded.

"Pure blood. I'm surprised the head master didn't tell you." I mumbled. I shot a glance at Zero who shoved his hands inside of his pocket and turned his back on me.

"What's the matter vampire hunter? Too scared of a pure blood?" I teased. By now all the class had gone on the trail. I stood up to see eye to eye only to have a gun pointed at my face. The name "Bloody Rose" was inscribed on the side.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you..." he growled. I pushed the gun away from my face, grinning.

"Careful... you don't want to hurt anyone with that...Zero Kiryu..." I said. I was shorter then him by at least a foot and to be honest, he kind of looked cute. Yuki interrupted.

"No fighting on school grounds!" Yuki stated.

"Alright, alright! Keep that in your pants, Kiryu..." I pointed to his gun. He put it away with a snarl. Even though I came here about a two months ago, I still didn't know half the people here. Well, I do know a few...


End file.
